1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wrist support of a computer keyboard which provides a support to the computer user's wrists and in particular to a wrist support which is detachably and selectively mounted to the keyboard by means of two connectors which are releasably connected between the keyboard and the wrist support and are selectively retractable back into the wrist support so as to allow the wrist support and the keyboard to be separable from each other to facilitate manufacture, storage and transportation and to provide the general consumers with options in selectively mounting the wrist support to the keyboard.
2. Related Arts
In operating a computer, most of the computer users make use of a keyboard as a major input device. The usual way of using the keyboard is to have the palms and fingers in contact with the keyboard but leaving the wrists hanging in the air without appropriate support. This causes strains on the muscles of the user's wrists and arms and may damage the wrists and arms with long term use of the computer.
To solve such a problem, some of the keyboards are provided with a wrist support to support the computer user's wrists, protecting the muscles of the wrists and the arms from over-stressing. Conventionally, the wrist support is formed integrally with the keyboard and is not detachable from the keyboard. This certainly increases the overall size of the keyboard and is thus disadvantageous for storage and transportation. Furthermore, the keyboard having wrist support integrally formed thereon requires a different mould to manufacture so that an additional cost is needed.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved design of wrist support of a keyboard design which allows the wrist support to be selectively and detachably connected to the keyboard in order to overcome the above problems. In this way, no significant modification on the original design and mould of the keyboard is needed and the wrist support may be manufactured separately and then selectively mounted to the keyboard by the general consumers. The cost is thus reduced and the storage and transportation enhanced.